


Kaiken tämän jälkeen?

by Wiwty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Marauders' Era, POV Lily Evans Potter, POV Severus Snape, Remus Lupin & Lily Evans Potter Friendship
Language: Suomi
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:54:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiwty/pseuds/Wiwty
Summary: Mitä tapahtuu, kun Severus Kalkaros pyytä Lily Evanssilta anteeksi heidän ollessa viimeisellä vuodella Tylypahkassa?





	Kaiken tämän jälkeen?

**Author's Note:**

> Ei minkään näköistä tietoa mitä yritän kirjoittaa, mutta toivottavasti kelpaa.

Odotin aulassa Jamesia, jotta voisimme lähteä yhdessä Tylyahoon, kun kuulin suurensalin ovilta hennon äänen sanovan nimeni. 

Käännyin ympäri ja näin lapsuuden ystäväni Severus Kalkaroksen seisovan siinä katsellen minua. 

"Lily. Voitko kuunnella minua edes tämän kerran?" hän kysyi katsoen minua anovasti. 

Nyökkäsin hänelle samalla, kun pyöräytin silmiäni. Severus näytti helpottuneelta. 

"Lily, minä olen oikeasti pahoillani mitä minä silloin tein. Tiedän, että ansaitsen tämän kaiken, mutta joka kerta, kun muistelen mitä tapahtui on kuin sydämeni hajoaisi uudestaan ja uudestaan palasiksi muistaessani sinun loukkaantuneen ilmeesi. Ole kiltti ja anna anteeksi", Severus kertoi pahoillaan ja päätin avata avata suuni ensimmäistä kertaa. 

"Miksi?".

"Koska minä... Minä..." Severuksen lause jäi kesken kuullessamma Jamesin huutavan minulle portaista. 

"Lily mitä sinä Snivelluksen kanssa teet. Tule niin voimme lähteä Tylyahoon". 

"Odottaisitko hetken James. Minä tulen ihan kohta", vastasin sen hetkiselle poikaystävälleni, Jamesille. 

"Jatka vain", sanoin hiljaa Severukselle. 

Poika käveli luokseni ja kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että vain me kuulemme, "Koska minä rakastan sinua Lily. Olen rakastanut aina ja minä olen muuttanut käytöstäni, koska sinä sait minut tajuamaan kuinka väärin olin käyttäytynyt". 

Katsoin poikaa hämmentyneenä. 

"Sev. Minä en tiedä mitä tuohon pitäisi sanoa, mutta saat anteeksi", sanoin entiselle ystävälleni, jonka halusin päästää takaisin elämääni kyyneleen vierähtäessä poskelleni. 

Severus hymyili muutaman kyyneleen vieriessä hänen poskilleen pojan kääriessä kätensä ympärilleni ja vetäessä minut kevyeen halaukseen. 

Hän kuiskasi korvaani sanat joita en uskonut koskaan kuulevani tässä tilanteessa hänen suustaan, jotka ovet kuitenkin niin loogiset, "Kiitos Lily".

Kumpikaan meistä ei kuullut Jamesin tuloa portaita alas. 

"Paiskaos!", James huudahti ja kirouksen osuessa ystävääni, hän paiskautui seinään, Jamesin osoittaessa sauvansa uudestaan Severukseen, "Viiltäös". 

"Mitä sinä teet James?!?", kiljuin poikaystävälleni. 

"Pistous", James nakkasi suuntaani vihaisen ilmeen ennen kuin jatkoi kiroukseen kokeilemista Severukseen, "Viscere perde".

Vedin taikasauvani taskustani ja sanoin ensimmäisen loistsun, joka tuli mieleeni ja jolla pystyin keskeyttämään Jamesin kirouksin loitsimisen, "Tainnutu". 

Loitsun osuessa poikaan, hän kaatui maahan tajuttomana. En kiinnittänyt enään huomiota Jamesiin kiiruhtaessani seinän vieressä makaavaan, verisessä paidassa olevaan Severukseen. 

Severuksen rinnan poikki meni viiltohaava ja pojan mahassa oli kohtuu pahan näköinen pistohaava. 

"Episkius", kuiskasin ja katsoin kuinka pojan haavat parantuivat vähän. 

"Mitä täällä on tapahtunut?" professori Kuhnusarvio kysyi tämän kiiruhtaessa suuresta salista kuultuaan meteliä aulasta.

"Professori, minusta tuntuu, että Severus pitää viedä sairaala siipeen", sanoin Kuhnusarviolle tämän nähtyä Severuksen.

**Author's Note:**

> Paiskaos - lennättää kohteen ilmaan tai paiskaa sen seinään  
> Viiltäös - tekee kohteelle viiltohaavan  
> Pistous - tekee kohteelle pistohaavan  
> Viscere perde - vahingoittaa kohteen sisäelimiä (pimeä)  
> Tainnutu - tainnuttaa kohteen  
> Episkius - parantaa pieniä vammoja


End file.
